Air Gear: Kino's story
by kinokan
Summary: Kino, a boy with only Ikki and a pet fox for friends decides to join the world of ATs, he wants to reach the moon as a storm rider and possibly build his own road.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo gozaimasu!! This would be my first story here. So please comment if you want. Anywho! Copyright, well! As much as I'd like it to be air gear isn't mine. And info about this story, well it's the story of an original character in the world of air gear, most of the regular characters are there, but on to the story! Tanoshimu!!

Ride 1

"Gaaahhhh so bored! Ikki! Ikki! Come out here will ya?" a boy with long white hair stood outside Ikki's window shouted. " SHUT UP! IM COMING!" the boy with crow black, short, spiked hair wearing pajamas still, blasted open the window. " Well… hurry up…. dun have to yell…" the white haired boy spoke in a disappointed tone and shuffled about. Ikki, having gotten dressed jumped down out of his window and joined the boy on the ground. " What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you usually at school by now Kino?" Ikki swung his backpack on and they started walking towards the school. " I was thinking, maybe I should get some ATs…." Kino looked up into the sky and then at Ikki "what do you think Ikki?" Ikki looks over at him," its your choice! Anyway not like I can have any…" they walked in silence until they got to the school.

" There's the school I'll see ya later" and with that Ikki ran off to join his friends. Kino kept walking straight up, he never really had many friends except for Ikki, and his pet fox, Kyuko. "Well Kyuko, we're alone again" a small black fox popped out of his bag and stared up at him purring slightly. Kino walked into his homeroom and sat at his usual desk, staring out of the window the rest of the day.

The final bell rang and Kino didn't wait to run outside and join Ikki and his friends." Ikki! I've decided! I'm getting some ATs tonight!" Kino said without stopping and kept running towards the shop. " What a weird guy…." Ringo said looking at Ikki." Well…that's just the way he is…I'll see you guys later, I've got something to do!" Ikki said and turned to run to his usual spot. "Those! I want those!" Kino said his eyes shinning staring at a black pair of ATs with a red fox painted on them. The shop keeper grabbed them and handed them to him." ooh! Also! Give me some spare wheels, axles, and screws!" Kino jumped up and down with excitement, as the shopkeeper grabbed all the things and handed them to him. "That'll be 140,000yen" The rather large woman spoke. Kino dug through his bag and handed her the money, not even bothering to take them home, grabbed the ATs and tied them on, reading the instructions, he pushed down on them and rode slowly away." Thanks lady!" he read all the instructions on his way home, and put the spare parts in his bedroom, jumping out of his window, he rode away at high speed.

" Where is she?" Ikki was wearing ATs now, having snuck into his sister's secret room and stolen them, he waited for the girl with pink hair to ride by, as a huge black blur went passed him." WHA! WHAT WAS THAT?" Ikki fell surprised." I think it called my name…"

Kino was going really fast now, nothing but a huge black blur in the road." Was that Ikki back there? Naah…. couldn't be" he kept riding at his top speed, trying to get as fast as he could go, reaching for the moon that was just out of reach. Suddenly he stops in his tracks, he looks at where he is, but doesn't requignise any building or street he's on." maybe...i went too far...Kyuko do you know where we are?" Kyuko pops his head out of the bag and looks around, then shakes 

his head and goes back inside." great...now im lost..."he turns around and speeds off in the other direction, hoping to find any source that tells him where he is or how he even got there, suddenly he spots a large group of people, all wearing dog masks, he decides to follow them.

The large group moves into a lighted area, the park where even more groups of people wearing ATs are, and in the distance," is that ikki?"Kino looks over someone's shoulder to see better." It is Ikki! yo! ikki!" he starts waving franticly hoping to be seen, but Ikki doesnt notice him, while he's chasing around the pink haired girl, suddenly Ikki's hand slaps the girls bottom, he draws his hand back and a sticker is placed where his hand was, every one started oohing and yelling out something about a challenge, Kino was just standing there confused along with Ikki who was trying to get himself out of whatever trouble he had just gotten into." Dude! that new guy just challenged the skulls!" someone next to kino spoke" Whats the skulls?" everyone around him looked at kino with surprised looks on their faces." You don't know who the skulls are? wow kid, how long have you riden ATs a day?" he joked, unfortunately his statement was true." Yea it's my first day...something wrong with it?" the man looked at him and started laughing." Well kid, tough luck, you're gonna have to learn on your own." and turned away from him. Kino shrugged and rode to the outside of the circle in time to see a huge man picking on Ikki." You again! hahaha! when did you stop wetting your pants? if you wanna challenge us! fine! We race to the top of that tower!" Kino shrugged and rode away, he knew Ikki could handle that guy, besides, he had his friends to help him out anyways.

Kino stared up at the moon and sighed, riding slowly along the empty street." Ya know something kyuko...i want to fly just so i can touch the moon..." kyuko barked once and jumped out of the bag, walking next to his master." Hey! i know what I'm going to do! I'll join a team! I'll become a storm rider! I'll be known as the fox's moon!"grabbing kyuko in his arms, he takes off down the road in a black blur of speed, jumping into the air, and reaching towards the moon.

COMMENT TIME : well at the end of every chapter i'll add a little comment saying when the next chapter will be out or something like that! anywho! Depending on how this story is rated, if its liked or needs tweeking or so, i might continue it with the next chapter! sorry this one was abit rough around the edges, we'll be seeying more of the other characters as the story develops! well! thats it for tonight! Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo gozaimasu!!!!!!! Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter, I've ben busy studying for stuff an just got carried away with time….thanks for the comments and I swear this chapter will be better than my last one! Well! Until next time!! Tanoshimu!!!

Ride 2 

"Kyuko! It's time to go now!" Kino says while tying his ATs." Why do they make these so hard to put on! Kyu- oh…there you are…. lets go!" Kino stands up and Kyuko jumps into his bag as they bolt out the door. Kino takes off in the usual blur of speed, heading towards Ikki's home to see if he wants to walk with him to school.  
"Ikki? Are you home?" Kino stops and Kyuko jumps out of his bag landing on the floor and walks to the front door by himself.  
" Yeah! I'm coming! Let me just finish getting ready!" Ikki popped his head out the window for a second a black smudge on his cheek and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
" aah….you got something on your face" Kino pointed at his cheek and Ikki wiped it and looked at his hand.  
"Thanks! Now…I'll be out in a minute! Come in and wait!" with that he went back into his room.  
"um…o…k…" hesitantly Kino walked up to the front door and looked down at Kyuko who was sniffing at it. He sighed and hung his head down, knocking softly on the door, he scooped up Kyuko who made a small yip.  
Ringo opened up the door." Who is it? Oh…you're…. Um…one of…Ikki's friends? Right?"  
" y-yea…my name's Kinorian Kanior….just call me Kino though….." _crap! I thought Ikki would answer the door…she is kinda pretty though!  
_"Hi there Kino! I'm Ringo! Um…why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?!" Ringo started wiping her face trying to clean whatever she thought was on it.

"N-no! No…it's just…. never mind….is Ikki ready yet?"_ I hope he's done! I hope he's done! I hope he's done!!! I wana get out of here!!_

"oh, hold on I'll go get him!" Ringo took off running towards Ikki's room.  
"Is she with Ikki?" Kino looks down at Kyuko and Kyuko just stares up at him, tilting his head to the side.

"Ikki? Kino is waiting for you….are you done with…what are you doing?" Ringo knocked in Ikki's door and opened it slightly to peek at what he was doing. Ikki was sitting on the floor working on his ATs, which had broken during the last race. Ikki stood up, wiped the grease and oil off his hands and face, grabbed his bag and went to his door. Ringo eeped and closed the door again as Ikki opened it acting as if she hadn't seen anything.  
"So…what where you doing in there Ikki?" Ringo fake looked past him as if curious as to what he was doing.  
"I was just fixing my ATs…again…I broke off the front wheel, so I had to replace it." He walked past her and headed for the front door, to where Kino was playing with Kyuko. Kino looked up and stood, grabbing Kyuko and putting him back inside his bag.  
"You ready to go?" Kino asked smiling at Ikki as if it had ben a long time since they've talked.  
" Yeah. Um… aren't you going to get in trouble for bringing a pet to school?" Ikki pet Kyuko and Kyuko licked his hand.

"Nah, Kyuko's a good boy, aren't ya?" Kyuko barked in response to the statement and they both walked out of the house, heading in the usual direction towards the school.

After classes were over Kino waited for Ikki to come out, along with Ikki's other friends, along with Kazuma and Onigiri. Ringo hiding in her corner ready to stalk him as usual. Kyoko walked around in circles while Kino watched him bored, revving his ATs once in a while. A few minutes later Ikki ran out of the building, and towards Onigiri and Kazuma. Disappointed Kino grabbed Kyuko and rode away on his ATs, looking for something to do. Suddenly a boy with an eye patch and an orange straight jacket, dragging what looked like hooks at the end of bandages flew past him, Kino looked confused, but not seeing what was in front of him, he crashed into a wall.

"Ow…who was that?" getting up and wiping dirt off his clothes he turned around and went looking for the boy in the strange orange clothes. He was lead back to Ikki and his group, who were now wearing black jackets and at least trying to learn to ride ATs while the boy in the orange jacket stood there laughing at all of them. Kino just watched from a distance, unknowing that someone was watching him.

"Teams…. who needs to be a part of one…they just slow you down…" Kino rode away on his ATs unknowing of where he was gonna go, still unaware to the person following him. The sun went down and Kino was still riding slowly in circles around the city, taking in the sites, and looking over his shoulder now and again.

" Kyuko….do you ever get the feeling your being watched?" Kino looked down at Kyuko who was running beside him and Kyuko barked in response. They shrugged off the feeling and kept moving.

"heheh…simple boy….doesn't even know I'm here yet…" a cloaked figure with silenced ATs rode at a distance, watching him. suddenly Kino stopped, a parts war race was going on and he decided to watch. Soon enough he saw it was Ikki and his group racing against some strangers in yellow outfits, and on a fence no less. Ikki's team seamed like they were loosing until a girl wearing a school swimsuit, a bad blonde wig, and a hat jumped into the race.

"is that Ringo?" Kino thought as he shrugged and kept watching the race. The figure that was following him earlier decided to make its approach now. He got close enough to him and covered his mouth with a large hand.

"stay silent….listen to me, and do exactly as I say." Kino could do nothing except agree, and nodded looking with his eyes for any reflection of who was holding him.

"Good…now…take these ATs…and ride them…" the figure threw down some ATs on the ground, an eerily dark black shoe, with blood red wheels, an insignia on the side of each AT but it was too dark to see what it said. Kino nodded and the figure let him go, he turned around but it was gone. He bent down, undid his ATs and put on the ones that were left by the mysterious person.

" That was weird…why would someone force me to use brand new ATs…." Kino shrugged and looked up to see the rest of the race, but it was over by then. He stood up and lightly pressed down on his new ATs, instantly riding away at high speed, way faster than his old ones.

"Wonder how fast these can go!" Kino leaned all his weight on the ATs, and the wheels started to glow as sparks flew from them he sped off and an uncountable speed, nothing but a blur as he passed by, dragging massive amounts of wind behind him, his eyes widened as he saw the pool, he was moving too fast to stop in time so he hoped he could jump it. He went to jump but he was too late, he closed his eyes and got ready for the rush of water, but it never came, he opened up his eyes, looked down and saw he was gliding over the water, looking back the water was splitting behind him into a trail of waves. He tried stopping, thinking it would take a while due to the speed he would need a lot of space, but he stopped instantly, knocking him off balance and all the water came crashing down on him.

"like the moon who controls the sea, you bend the water to your will…" a voice, the same voice that had talked to him before now spoke out of sight. Standing up and shaking off the water, Kino looked around to see where it was coming from.

"who are you? Where are you?" a shadowy figure stepped out from the darkness, the person was wearing a large cloak over it so it couldn't be seen, then the figure lowered the hood revealing the face of the stranger.

COMMENT TIME: sorry I had to end it there, but I should have more time to write the next chapter soon!! I hope I don't take too long with that one either! Well until next time! Sayonara!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow it has been forever since I update! Sorry to all who liked my story but life has been busy and I had no time! Any who! In the short time I was gone I got to college and what not so life is hectic but I swear I will try to update more! On to the story! Tanoshimu!

Ride 3

"You young boy are now the new owner of the wave road." The figure stepped out into the light, a face Kino didn't know. "Who are you?" Kino asked hoping for an answer but the man shook his head and disappeared." You will find out soon enough." His voice rang in the air, Kino lost in his thoughts for a while, until a sharp pain shot up his arm. He screamed loudly and looked down at his bloody arm, his fox licking off some of the blood. He ripped up a spare shirt he always carried and bandaged it as best he could(which is not at all) and took off speeding down the road being careful not to get carried away like he had last time.

"Let's go! Kogarasumaru!" Stirring to the sound of Ikki's voice this early in the morning, Kino stuck his head out from under the covers feeling the pain in his arm again." Aarrgh! I think I broke it!" He yelled out clutching it, Kyuko sleeping silently beside him. "KINO! WE'RE LATE!" Ikki who was now sitting at the window sill jumped in an punched him right in the face, Kino returning the punch to a kick to his stomach." WATCH IT!" Kino spun around and jumped sideways, going to kick Ikki as Ikki threw a second punch, his foot and Ikki's fist crashing onto each other and pushing them both backwards."What happened to your arm? It looks like hell! Stupid fox did you lose a fight? If you did I won't forgive you!" Ikki sounded amused, but his actions showed he was just worried for his friends, he grabbed the horribly bandaged arm and fixed the ripped shirt to look half way decent (he too wasn't too good at bandaging)"Ugh you're a train wreck. We'll let Ringo deal with this thing, get your ATs and let's go!" then he jumped out the window again. "Huh?" Kino's mind was still gone momentarily but then something snapped" GAH! SCHOOL!" he grabbed his clothes and hurriedly put them on, slipping his ATs on and tying them as fast as he could, and then jumped out the window again, Kyuko following behind him."STUPID CROW! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!?" Kino shouted at his friend, but then calmed when Ikki's vacant stare caught him. Nothing more was said as they both went to school silently, Ikki staring at the sky the entire way. Kino knowing silently watched thinking _**stupid crow…is acting so cool all of a sudden.**_ "AH! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ringo's voice broke their concentration as her fist smacked the back of Ikki's head then both her arms went to Kino's limp one."Kino! what happened!?" She removed the torn cloth from him and her eyes widened as dried blood covered the arm, a large cut across it and a piece of shattered bone stuck out. She turned away disgusted, tears in her eyes then forced herself to look, re bandaging his arm after harshly pushing the bone in the right direction."What did you do?" concern was in her voice this time. Kino didn't answer, and they all silently rode onward to the school.

Ringo was still worried about Kino the whole day, hoping he would be ok. _Why would he do something so stupid it would…_ her mind flashed to Kino's ATs all of a sudden. _**Those aren't his normal ones. Where did he-**_She looked at her own ATs watching them start to glow silently then start humming loudly. _The _

_regalia? There must be a king around here somewhere! _Without warning she grabbed her ATs and bag that carried her alter identity crasaunt mask and ran out the class room forgetting everyone else entirely. She ran to the bathroom and put on her ATs, jumping out the window, riding to where the others were. Ikki was standing there staring at the scene shaking, as Kino fought his own battle, all the members of Kogarasumaru astounded, Ringo looked and her mouth dropped open.

Kino was in mid air kicking wildly at his opponent, with each strike his ATs glowed a bright frightening blue, yet calming at the same time, his opponent taking a brutal onslaught of fast kicks, Kino Flipped in the air one last time and came down hard smashing the back of his heel on the shoulder of his opponent knocking him to the ground." Never EVER dare come near my fox again!" Kino shouted at his obviously unconscious opponent, landing safely on the ground, Ringo's regalia calming down, and the glowing on Kino's ATs disappearing. " Oh man! You got so much air time! How did you jump so high!?" Onigiri shouted excitedly, the first to break the silence. "Not now…" Kino said picking up his fox, and softly wiping it's fur, he hugged it tightly, a weak squeak coming from it as it's paw touched his face." You ok?" Kino asked, and Kyuko nodded weakly, closing his eyes. " Ringo walked over to Kino slowly, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Kino.." she tried to say something but couldn't think of what so she just looked at him with a worried look."He'll be ok… just needs some rest." Cautiously putting Kyuko back into his bag, he revved his ATs and took off leaving the others behind. Ringo looked at the man lying on the ground and saw he was drenched in water. _**H-how?**_She remembered how her regalia was acting up and knew exactly what happened.

Ikki tried to go after Kino, but He couldn't keep up as Kino went faster and faster, he tried to move at his speed, but was too slow no matter how fast, he looked at the road and noticed a trail of water. A puzzled look spread across his face. _**Is Kino? Leaking!?**_ He followed the trail until it stopped at the river, slowing down, he saw Kino sitting there staring at the ground holding Kyuko in his hands. " The moon road. What do you think Kyuko?" he petted the small fox as it nodded softly and licked his hand. He sat silent for a few until a fist to the back of his head made him cry out in pain. " WHAT THE FUCK CROW!?" Kino spun around and punched Ikki in the stomach, both of them breaking out into a fist fight punching and kicking each other until they collapsed. "What's with the sad face. It makes you look stupid." Ikki was being serious now. " You should be proud. You beat him, and you flew." Kino looked over at Ikki, nodding softly." Yea… but he hurt my fox." A slap to the face from Ikki snapped him out of it." And you got him back! That fight was amazing! I've never seen you do something like that before!" Ringo hid in the bushes watching them both and she smiled softly, knowing they would be ok.

" The moon road eh?" A tall man with flaming red hair stared at Ringo who squealed softly and pulled him down into the bush." You want them to see us? Get down!" The man laughed and shrugged." The only one who can control water is the moon. That is his regalia? But he hasn't even gotten a team yet." The red haired man commented, and then withdrew himself from the bushes. "Ringo, take care of him as well." And with that he disappeared in a torrent of flame.

**END CHAPTER 3**



Again I am sorry! Gomenasai, gomenasai ,go-me-na-sai!! Everyone! I will update more recently now! Promise! I hope there is anyone left, it has been decades since I come back! But this time I WILL try to update more frequently! But for now! Sayonara!


End file.
